


A Host of Activities That Makes Your Soul Whirl

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Orgy, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You go out with your friends to a cabin for some fun and relaxation...





	1. To the Cabin We Go!

**Author's Note:**

> Gore Level: N/A

The cabin was six hours out from the Ebbot City. There was a lake somewhere on the property, a few bedrooms in the cabin, a huge TV, and a fridge that could be filled with enough food to feed an entire army.

Well, that’s what Stretch had told you, anyway.

You hopped off the beaten up motorcycle, and pulled your helmet off as G followed behind you. “What do ya think, darlin’?”

You grinned, and twisted around to look at the perpetually tired looking skeleton. His yellow eye light was fixed to the house, and he was already taking a cigarette out of the box he kept in his leather jacket. “I think it’s cool. Looks like one of those old hunting lodges that my old man used to hide from my mom in.”

“That sounds concerning.”

“I mean…” You yelped as you were picked up, and set on someone’s boney shoulder. “Blue, you scared the hell outta me. I swear you’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.”

Blueberry grinned, and nuzzled the side of his head against your hip. “WE SHOULD HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT! THERE’S PLENTY OF SNOW UP HERE, AND IT’S NOT FILLED WITH DIRT AND SHIT LIKE IT IS AT HOME.”

“LANGUAGE, BLUEBERRY.” Papyrus shut the door to their shared sportscar and stuffed the keys into the pocket of his sleek trench coat. “AND YOU’RE RIGHT. A SNOWBALL FIGHT WOULD BE AN EXCELLENT ACTIVITY TO ADD TO THE ACTIVITY LIST. I CAN PUT IT BEFORE COCOA TIME, JUST TO MAKE SURE WE ARE ALL TOASTY AND WARM.”

You smiled at the thought. “That’s a wonderful idea, Papyrus. You’re so sweet.”

His face turned a faint shade of blue, and he looked away as his brother pulled up on his own bike. His arms leaned against the handlebars, and only one socket was open. “pretty cool digs. stretch actually came through.”

“OF COURSE HE DID. MY BROTHER IS NOT NEARLY AS LAZY AS YOU,” Blueberry said. “ANYWAY, ARE WE GOING TO STAND IN THE SNOW OR GO INSIDE?”

The front door of the cabin opened with a bang, and a tall Monster with red eye lights, and a jagged across his right eye socket stood in the doorway with a glare on his face.  “Stand in the snow, obviously. I have been listening to you all go at it for ten minutes now. Bring the human in before they get hypothermia.”

Blueberry huffed, and muttered something about Edge being a jackass, but began making the trek to the cabin, the others slowly followed with bags carried on the waves of magic that glowed and glittered with the snow, leaving the world feeling just a hint more magical and enchanted than it already was. 

* * *

 

After assigning everyone a room, putting the bags away, and ignoring the squabbling that came from G and Edge about… everything, you made your way to the kitchen for a snack. Red was already sitting on a barstool with a pizza cooking in the oven, and seemed to be fiddling on his phone. “That smells amazing. Please tell me you’re in a sharing mood.”

He gives a lazy smirk that makes his gold tooth glint under the kitchen lights. “maybe. what’re ya gonna give me.”

“I’ll pour us both up some ice cream floats?”

“was gonna say a kiss, but yeah, that’d do it alright.”

You rolled your eyes, and tried not to think too hard about such a scenario as you went to the nearest cabinet to get the supplies. Red was quiet as his single red eye light watched you pour the drinks and add the vanilla ice cream. You had just pushed over his mug full of treats when Stretched walked into the room. He grinned and mussed up your hair as he walked by. “ya add the booze already, or am i late to the party?”

“No. It was just me and Red, so I wasn’t going to pour up any.”

Stretch hummed and sat down on a counter. He was so tall his feet were still firmly planted on the ground. “well, i’m here now if you don’t wanna drink alone. pretty sure g’ll be down after he finishes screaming at edge.”

“Dorks.” You went to the cabinet and opened it up. There was tequila, vodka, beer, ale, and someone had even found some mead. You didn’t recognize any of the brands, so you guessed that they had to be Monster brands. It made sense since Blueberry was pretty vocal about how much he disliked human booze.

You glanced back to Red, who was getting the pizza out of the oven. “Hey, you mind if we drink?”

“don’t care, dollface. ‘m not gonna shame ya for wanting to relax in a cabin full of crazies.”

Stretch shook his head. “hey, only crazy here is you.”

“says the guy who puts honey on his pizza.”

“hey, gotta stomach my own burnt travesties somehow.”

You rolled your eyes and stole a slice of pizza. “On that note, I’m gonna get the others so they can eat and go to bed. We’ve got a million things to do tomorrow, and not enough time in the day.”

Red just nodded to you while Stretch made a mess of your hair once more as you passed by, and gave a cheerful farewell.  “sweet dreams and all that.”

“Yeah, you too.” 

* * *

Sans woke you up well before dawn by throwing himself onto your bed. He nuzzled his head into your pillow, and then crunched it in half. “tell me when it’s over.”

“Sans, get the hell outta my bed. It’s too early.” You tried to kick him, but you found that he weighed far more than he looked. The tiny skeleton didn’t even budge an inch from under your blankets. “Noooo. Magic is cheating.”

“not sharing your blankets is cheating.”

A tired groan could be heard from the floor, and you shivered as a skeletal hand wacked your leg. “Would you both kindly shut up. It’s not even four AM-”

**BAM!**

“RISE AND SHINE!”

You bolted up, and yet you were unsurprised to find Papyrus standing in the doorway with a tray of pancakes, bacon, and three glasses of orange juice. “Paps, it’s not awake time. It’s-”

“ACTIVITY TIME,” he said. “WE HAVE A FULL LIST OF THINGS TO DO, AND I DON’T WANT US TO MISS A THING. I ALSO DON’T WANT ANYONE TO GET FROSTBITE OR LOST IF WE WAIT TOO LATE TO DO THE OUTSIDE ACTIVITIES.” He stepped over G, and set the tray on the bed. “I MADE SURE TO ADD IN TIME TO COOK MEALS, AND ALSO TO CLEAN UP AFTER SAID MEALS. YOU KNOW HOW BLUEBERRY AND STRETCH ARE WHEN IT COMES TO CLEANING AND ORGANIZING.”

“Papyrus, we’ve got magic,” G said. “We can make everything pretty efficient. kinda why we have it.”

Sans stuffed some of the bacon in his mouth, and yet his voice still came out clear. “eh. just think it’s a crime to wake up before noon.”

“SANS DON’T BE SO ONE DIMENSIONAL, AND EAT WITH YOUR MOUTH CLOSED.” He put his hands on his narrow hips. “ANYWAY, ALL THREE OF YOU EAT UP AND BE DOWNSTAIRS TO HELP CLEAN IN TEN MINUTES.”

You grabbed your cup of juice, and raised an eyebrow as you watched Papyrus wipe his hands off on his bright red apron. “Paps, did you eat yet?”

“WELL, NO.” He flushed the lightest shade of blue. “I WANTED TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE ELSE ATE WHILE THE FOOD WAS WARM, AND BEFORE EDGE CAME IN SCREAMING FOR EVERYONE TO GET UP.”

You shook your head. “Go eat, Papyrus. If someone wants to eat they know where the kitchen is.”

“BUT-”

Sans used magic to stuff two pancakes in his brother’s maw. “woops. looks like my joke fell flat.”

Papyrus groaned, but no one could miss the smile that was on his face regardless.

“Can we stop stepping on my femur now?”

Outside of G’s broken femur, the beginning of the ‘day of wonderful activities’ began rather smoothly.

* * *

 

Everyone was finally dragged outside at dawn.

Papyrus took out his phone, and brought out several sleds that looked more futuristic than anything practical. He set them up against the cabin, and put his hands on his hips. “HERE IS OUR FIRST ACTIVITY. SLEDDING!”

Edge scoffed and gestured to the massive pine trees around them. “And how in the hell do you expect anyone to sled in these conditions? Sometimes I wonder how we’re even the same person.”

“WE ARE RELATED BECAUSE OUR BROTHERS ARE TERRIBLE SCIENTISTS,” he said. “ANYWAY, THIS IS NOT YOUR GRANDMOTHER’S SLEDDING, EDGE. THIS IS SLEDDING OF THE AGES! THIS IS….” He snapped his fingers and spikes erupted from the snow. ”EXTREME SLEDDING!”

You licked your lips and took a step back from the line. “I… I think I should stay here.”  
Blueberry looped an arm around your waist. “DON’T WORRY, I’LL TAKE CARE OF YOU!”

“I dunno…”

“IT’S SETTLED!” Papyrus shoved the weird sled into Blueberry’s arms. “YOU BOTH WILL BE TEAM ONE! NOW… WHO’S NEXT?”

Stretch dragged Red up by his hoodie. “here.”

“you’re gonna kill us both, ain’t ya?” Red dug a hand in his pocket and took out a cigar. “nice knowin’ ya all.”

Papyrus shook his head, and focused on a nearly asleep G, and an irritated Edge. “I SUPPOSE THAT MEANS THAT G WILL BE WITH EDGE.”

“YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS!”

G scoffed and magic pushed Edge into a snow drift. “Fuck that.”

Papyrus put his hands on his hips. “I KNOW YOU HATE EACH OTHER FOR SOME REASON, BUT WE NEED ONE MORE TEAM OR ELSE BLUEBERRY AND THE HUMAN WILL WIN.”

“yeah. probably.” Red snarked.

You sighed and went over to Edge, and knelt down next to him. “Would you rather be my teammate then?”

“Anyone is better than that alcoholic.”

“Hey, you’re not so nice a person either.” G snapped.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

Sans looked everyone over with a bright orange gun in his hand. “yeah. let’s get this going, we’ve got ten minutes until i pass out.”

Edge pushed himself out of the snow, and grabbed your wrist while magic grabbed the sled. It was already zooming as he lept into it, and kept you seated in his lap. You shrieked, and your hands curled around his forearm, and your eyes slammed shut. 

If you were going to die it would be in blissful ignorance.

A hand pet your side, and you could feel a gentle pull on your soul. “Don’t worry, Human. I will ensure your safety. You can trust me. You will stay safe.”

That was a great sentiment, but you still weren’t opening up your eyes. You could feel every jump and slip of the sled, and if Edge wasn’t at your back, you were certain that you would have been dashed to pieces against the spikes that came out of the snow with a loud _shluck_  sound.

Next time you would make a rule that there would be no life or death activities…

* * *

 

You shivered under a heavy wool blanket as Blueberry set up the TV, and G took his DVD collection out of his phone. All morning your group had hung out outside doing a variety of activities. Sledding, a scavenger hunt, and gathering firewood to add to the fireplace in the living room. Now that it was 10 AM, Papyrus had directed everyone to the house to watch a few movies and to warm up until lunch.

Stretch yawned as he came from upstairs and went straight to the couch. Without saying a word he set his head in your lap, and nabbed one of the hands keeping your blanket shut to plop it on his skull. “do that scritch thing you do.”

You snicker and begin scratching his skull. “This?”

“yesssss.”

You rolled your eyes. “You’re like a giant cat, Stretch. I should put a bell on you.”

He gave a lazy grin. “not usually into that sorta thing, but… wouldn’t be against it if it’s you.”

“Huh-”

Blueberry flopped on the couch next to you. “DON’T BABY HIM, HUMAN. HE’S ONLY GOING TO FALL ASLEEP, AND THEN HE WON’T SLEEP FOR THE NEXT WEEK.”

“wow, deprive the insomniac some sweet relief.”

“IF YOU WANT RELIEF GO JERK OFF IN THE BATHROOM.”

Stretch’s face turned the brightest shade of orange you ever saw, and he pushed himself so quickly you were surprised he didn’t propel himself out the window. “bro!”

“DON’T ‘BRO’ ME.”

Red snickered as he set down two huge bowls of popcorn on the heavy oak table. “damn. baby face got scolded.”

“shut up!”

“nah.” Edge slammed a thermos full of apple cider on the table, his eye lights never wavering off his brother’s souring face. “fine. just stop ya whining”

Papyrus sat down on the floor next to Edge, and G parked himself on the ottoman on the other side of the room. Sans could be heard tinkering in the kitchen, and you had to guess that he was getting another snack. “Are we ready?”

Papyrus nodded. “YOU’RE FREE TO PRESS PLAY, HUMAN.”

You pressed play on the remote, and snuggled into your blanket happily. Stretch kept himself as far away from you as possible as the title began to play on the screen, but you couldn’t help but notice that Blueberry had snuck closer to you. One of his hands had curled around your waist, and you were almost sitting in his lap after the first thirty minutes of the old comedy film. It hardly made you uncomfortable, Blueberry was the type that liked to be touched, but it was surprising as well. You brushed it off and snuggled into his shoulder, and allowed yourself to relax before Papyrus threw you all into the next activity. 

* * *

 

For lunch, Sans had gone out of his way to make your favorite meal. You had devoured it all, and had kissed his cheek in your happiness. He had waved it off, and slinked out of the room like he always did whenever you gave him any sort of positive attention. The others had quickly followed suit when the meal was put away, and it was time to actually clean up.

That left you standing in the kitchen and sweeping up the floor. G was next to you, and was scrubbing a few plates that were submerged in soapy water that smelled faintly of oranges. “How’re you holding up?”

You looked up from the tile on the floor. “Hm?”

“Bein’ all the way out here and with us,” he said. “You doin’ okay?”

“Of course!” You leaned against the plastic handle of the broom. “I think this was a great idea. What even gave you this idea, anyway?”

G just shrugged, and set a few forks into the rinsing side of the sink. “Just a few memories, I guess. Figured you’d wanna get out of the smog and cramped space of the city.”

You were used to his double answers to almost everything. He hated them, but you thought it was endearing in a way. Both sides of himself had a say in his life, and it was interesting to see them interact with the world. You reached out and pat his shoulder with a comforting hand. “Well, it was sweet of you regardless, G. Thanks.”

He snorted and bumped his fist against your shoulder. “Yeah, well I happen to like the quiet. You’re welcome.”

You both jolted as the back door opened, and Papyrus made his way inside. His coat was covered in snow, and his grin was so wide you thought that it would break his skull in half. “IT’S SNOWING! HURRY UP SO WE CAN SEE WHO GATHERS THE MOST SNOWFLAKES ON THEIR TONGUE!”

G scoffed and went back to washing dishes. “It’s too cold for that. I’m not wasting magic for something that embarrassing.”

Papyrus waved him off. “NO ONE EXPECTED YOU TO DO ANYTHING FUN MR. BORING MONSTER.”

“Good. Fine with me.”

You rolled your eyes. “I’ll be outside in a minute, Paps.”

His gaze shifted to you, and for a moment he stared hard at you, and his face turned the faintest shade of blue. “… OKAY.”

You smiled at him, and went back to sweeping the mess off the floor so you could join your friends in another activity.

* * *

You yawned and rubbed at your eyes. It was nearly midnight, and every part of you was sore and aching. Games, movies, good food, more games. Well… Papyrus was a lot of things, and creative had to be at the top of that list. There was so much to do, and he had found plenty of compromises concerning certain parties.

This was a perfect idea.

“snowing pretty bad out there.” You glanced over to Sans. He was looking out a window, and there was a frown marring his usually relaxed face. “might have to put a barrier up to protect the house.”

“Are you… comfortable with that?”

“rather be uncomfortable than snowed in.” He pat your shoulder as he made his way to the front door. “be back before you can even-”

**BAM!**

**CRASH!**

The lights flickered out and the cabin trembled and groaned. You couldn’t help the shriek that escaped as you heard another crash, and the glass in one of the bedrooms shattered. The others in the house ported or hurried into the living room, none of them had their eye lights in their skulls. In the light of the fire they all looked ghastly, almost like lost souls…

“THE HELL WAS THAT?” Blueberry asked.

“pretty sure a tree fell.” Red shrugged. “shoulda expected it with all that damn snow.”

“Shouldn’t we leave?” You fumbled with the keys in your jeans pocket. “We could go back to the city-”

“In this snow storm? Ya that eager to die, huh?” G took a cigarette out of his pocket. “We’re stuck here.”

“B-but!”

“NO BUTS.” Papyrus dragged you close to him, and you felt long arms curl around your torso. “WE WILL BE OKAY, YOU’LL SEE.”

Sans nodded. “bro’s right. we can all hang out in here, and i’ll keep up a barrier to keep out any cold or crashing trees. we’ll be okay. promise.”

You gave a jerky nod, and allowed Papyrus to guide you over to the couch, and wrap you up in the wool blanket. “ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! LET’S GET A PAD MADE ON THE FLOOR. MAKE SURE YOU PICK A GOOD SPOT, BECAUSE IT’S GOING TO BE A LONG NIGHT!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore Level: N/A

The pad took half an hour to construct, but once it was complete, it really looked worth the agitated bickering that it had created. Fluffy blankets set up in the middle of the room, warm pillows for everyone, and someone had been kind enough to bring out the magic heating pads for those who got ‘frost bones’ more than others. All in all, it reminded you of the sorts of sleeping pads you used to make at a friend’s birthday sleepover years ago. **  
**

You flopped into the middle of the pad, and snuggled a pillow to your chest as you sank into the soft blankets. You were almost certain one of the dorks had used magic to try and make them fluffier or something. There was no way in hell they had felt this good only last night… Or maybe you had been distracted by how soft the bed was.

Probably that.

You didn’t move when you felt someone lay down next to you, but from the chocolate scent that followed them you were sure it had to be Edge. Another dull thunk followed, and you could hear G muttering to himself in his raspy voice as he tried to get comfortable on the floor. You twisted yourself onto your side, and hoped it would give the others just a little bit more room to relax. Despite the fact they were all skeletons, only G and Stretch were what anyone would ever consider ‘skeleton thin’.

“we all down?” Sans asked.

You hummed and the others gave general affirmatives that usually ended with expletives, or telling Sans to be quiet. You twisted around, and as you did you saw a bony hand raise in the air. Blue light surrounded it, and you bolted upright as you watched stars begin to connect above your head. They made a beautiful grid pattern, and you couldn’t stop the gasp that tumbled from your face.

Sharp fingers dug into your stomach, and you were dragged back down onto the pad. Edge’s deep voice rumbled in your ear. “Don’t gawk. You should rest.”

“Sorry…”

“Just rest.”

You sighed and shut your eyes. The fire glowed behind your eyes, the blankets clung to your sides in a hug that helped lull you deeper and deeper into a place of peace, rest, and dreams.

* * *

 

“I love you…”

The words were so low that you had mistaken it as an utterance from the whale alarm clock in your dream. Yeah, you loved the little alarm clock whale thing too. It was hard not to when it had just paid off your student loans and gave you the ability to fly.

“I love you more than the stars in the sky, the fresh air, or even my own soul.”

Well that was a nice sentiment. Kinda odd for an alarm clock to have a soul, but you weren’t about to judge. After all, you were just a human that knew jack all about magic. For all you knew, that little alarm clock had a beating heart and six soles shoved into its little body.

And that’s when you felt something sharp brush against your cheek, and you knew it couldn’t possibly be a dream.

Your eyes fluttered open, and you found maroon eye lights staring down at you, and fangs so close to your mouth you could press your lips to them. “Edge…?”

His face lit up the slightest shade of red, but he didn’t move away from your prone form. “Did you hear what I said?”

You bit your lip as his words swirled in your brain. It had taken so long to become good friends with the aloof skeleton. He hated talking about his feelings, and firmly believed that family was the only thing you could trust. The fact that he had allowed you to even sleep next to him spoke volumes of how far the two of you had come in the past four years…

“I… Did.” If you told him, then it would be better than spewing it out at a later date, and cause some kind of pointless misunderstanding, right? “You said you loved me.”

His eye lights never wavered as he stared down at you, and you were almost afraid to blink, or it would all go away in a veil of smoke and tears. “… I did. I am firm in the idea as well. I believe I have loved you for six months now, but only now did I have the courage to say anything at all.”

“Edge-”

“I LOVE YOU TOO.” Both you and Edge looked over to Blueberry, who was sitting up and playing on his phone. “WE ALL DO, ACTUALLY. WE JUST AGREED NOT TO SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE BROS BEFORE HOES.”

“…”

You raised an eyebrow at that. “Seriously? All of you? Isn’t that… But I’m not…”

G groaned and flipped over. “You all are the least subtle people I’ve had the misfortune of meeting. I’m exhausted, shut up.”   
A bright orange filled the room, and Sans sighed and tossed a pillow, effectively blocking out Stretch’s blush. “yeah, we like you. pretty sure it was obvious with the way paps and stretch kept hitting on you.”

“SANS!”

“sorry, bro.”

Red snickered from his side of the pad all the way on the left end. “so we’re gonna have a battle to the death now?”

You flushed and looked away, but Edge gripped your chin and forced you to look at him. “You don’t have to choose any of us, human. However-”

“I love all of you!” The room was plunged in silence, and you could have sworn that you were surrounded by normal skeletons now. “I… I love you all. I-I couldn’t choose between you even if you payed me.”

The room was utterly silent, and for a moment you half expected someone to yell at you, or to push you away in disgust. Afterall, didn’t they always say how you had one true love in your life? How on earth could you think that you were so special, and how could you possibly be so selfish as to want all of these fascinating and wonderful Monster to love and care for?

Before you could even blink you were torn away from Edge, and set on Blueberry’s lap. His teeth pressed against your own, and his hands gripped your hips. You could hear the others chattering in the background, but it was garbled and your own heartbeat pounded in your ears as Blueberry separated from you long enough to pull up your night dress just to reveal that you had nothing under it.

You flushed, but you weren’t allowed to sink into shame as Blueberry nipped your collar bone and began grinding his dick into your pussy. “YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL, HUMAN. ONE OF A KIND.”

“Y-you’re not mad?”

Stretch gave a nervous laugh from under a pillow. “a-are we dreaming? she actually likes us.”

Blueberry kissed your cheek, and down your jaw with feather light touches. “WE WANT YOU HAPPY, MY LITTLE SLUT. EVEN IF THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO BE SHARED.”

“yeah, he’s right,” Sans said. “we can all share and love ya. better than you being freaked out that a bunch of halloween sculptures want in your pants.”

“YES, YOU’RE MINE NOW.” You felt Blueberry’s cold fingers gather up your juices, and begin swirling around your clit. Just as you felt that spring in your abdomen begins to tighten, you’re dragged backward by large hands, and set onto another boney lap.

You gasp when you feel Red nuzzling into your neck, and his hands spreading your legs wide to show off your wet pussy. “sorry bluebird. ya gotta share such a sweet piece of ass.”

“I WAS GOING TO SHARE, BUT YOU’RE MAKING ME DESPISE THE IDEA.” He shoved down his shorts, and a thick cock with a knot at the base was freed. You licked your lips, and you could feel your cunt throb as Blueberry crawled closer to you. “FUCK, I CAN SMELL HOW MUCH YOU WANT THIS.”

Your spine arched as he slowly pushed himself inside you. There wasn’t much length to him, but all his girth was making your walls sing as he pushed himself deeper inside your pussy. Behind you wet magic caressed your ass, and slithered into you so gently it almost felt natural. If you didn’t know that it was Red doing it you would have thought it was a stranger. “how ya feel, sugar?”

“I-It’s nice.”

“yeah? ya like having two guys fuck ya with others watchin’ ? knew you were a kinky bitch.”

You don’t get a chance to refute him as magic ripped you out of Red and Blueberry’s grasp, and instead settled you on Papyrus’s lap. 

He curled his arms around your shoulders and pressed your back against his spine. “NO. WE’RE DOING THIS ALL WRONG. WE DIDN’T EVEN PROPERLY ASK HER IF THIS IS WHAT SHE WANTS.” His large head pet your hand, and despite the blue on his face, he looked more gentle than you had ever seen him. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE SEX WITH ALL OF US?”

A soft smile spreads on your lips, and you reach up and cup his cheek. “Of course. I love you all, and want to be closer.”

He knelt down and pressed a kiss to your lips. He was far more gentle than Blueberry, and you felt like a doll of sorts in his grip. He jerked as Edge knelt between your legs, but he coaxed you back into a kiss when Edge slipped his tongue inside your cunt. It was long and forked, each side flicking at your sensitive walls. You arched into Papyrus, and it only made the kiss deeper and more fulfilling.

His left hand trailed down your chest until it finally cupped one of your breasts. He squeezed the flesh between his rigid bones, and you sighed as the light pressure only enhanced the pleasure you could feel as Edge continued to use his tongue to press against the most sensitive spots along your walls. They tried to pull that skillfull tongue deeper inside, but he would only allow you so much pleasure. Large hands massaged your hips, and would steady them whenever you tried to ride his face.

Just when you felt your walls flutter around him, he pulled back and wiped his fangs off with the back of his hand. “Not yet, princess.”

Papyrus pulled back from the kiss, and gently let go of your breast. “CAN YOU GET ON ALL FOURS?”

You slowly nodded and crawled out of Papyrus’s lap and onto the pad. You set your knees on a comfortable pillow, and brace your hands on the soft blankets. Without warning, Red situated himself behind you, and warm magic pressed against your tight hole. He wasn’t as girthy as you imagined he would be, but then again the ridges on the underside of his cock more than made up for it.

While your ass was busy adjusting to Red’s cock, shaking hands gripped your hair and sharply pulled up. You found yourself staring at a cock that was far longer than you’d ever seen, and was rather flared out at the base, resembling a tentacle or tongue more than a cock in your mind. Stretch flushed as he pressed it to your lips, and you spared him the embarrassment of asking as you took him in your mouth.

G groaned as he watched you drool around Stetch’s cock, and get your ass pounded by Red. “You idiots left her pussy open. She needs to be full.”

You felt something buzz under you, before something warm, thick, and sloping wet slipped into your pussy. It conformed perfectly to your walls, and every time it slipped out of your cunt, it pressed against your G spot. You slipped your mouth off Stretch’s cock just long enough to look under you, only to find a nest of black tentacles writhing in and out of your pussy.

G let out a raspy laugh, and his hips seemed to rock and grind in time with the tentacles. “Don’t just stare at them, babycakes. Keep up with your show.”

As if to encourage you to move again Red, or maybe the tentacles, moved faster and forced you back onto Stretch’s writhing cock. You balanced on one hand, and gently squeezed and twisted what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. Stretch groaned, and before you knew it he had slipped out of your mouth, and spurts of bright orange cum splattered on your face, hair, neck, and tits. He tasted like honey warmed over an open fire.

Sans snorted and pushed Stretch out the way as the other began to stutter out apologies. His cock was both girthy and long, but it seemed more engorged at the base. He forced you down on it, and kept your head in both hands as he fucked himself with your head. Your eyes stung, your ass clenched on Red’s cock, and your pussy fluttered around the horde of tentacles as you were dragged closer and closer to your orgasm.

Papyrus sat next to you, and a long finger began to roll your clit in tight circles. “YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL, MY LOVE. CHOKING ON MY BROTHER’S COCK, AND BEING FUCKED BY YOUR OTHER LOVERS BEFORE A FIRE. THIS IS THE PUREST EXPRESSION OF LOVE I HAVE EVER SEEN.”  He hunched down, and his words brushed against your ear and made a shiver go down your spine. “Now cum for me, My Love.”

Your hands curl into the blanket, your holes clamped down on the cocks fucking you ragged, and you moan around the cock in your mouth as your thighs trembled and the spring in your abdomen finally snapped. Red cursed, and you felt him jerk you back and off Sans’s cock as he came deep in your ass. “fuck yeah. that’s perfect, sugartits.”

The tentacles in your cunt slowed down, and Sans began petting your hair as he waited for you to recover. “you doing okay?”

You nodded. “Y-yeah. My ass is just sore.”

Red pulled out of your ass and leaned back on his arms while Papyrus moved closer to you. His finger finally moving off your clit, and his hand began glowing a soft green. You felt his long fingers pet the flesh of your ass, and soft healing magic began ebbing into your skin and down into your muscles. “HOW DOES THIS FEEL?”

“It’s nice.” You leaned forward and began licking Sans’s cock like a lollipop since he was being so patient.

He smirked, but didn’t force it down your throat while his brother continued to heal you. This was nothing like the orgies you saw in porn.  There the sex never seemed to stop, and every just came, and came, and came. However, this felt so much more intimate than the ones on the porn sites. You felt so loved and safe right now, but at the same time, you felt so sexy and dirty too. It was a perfect mixture that made your pussy wet, and your soul warm all at the same time.

You glanced back to Papyrus as he removed his hand and the soft feeling of magic faded away. “EVERYTHING SEEMS FINE NOW. STRETCH, IF YOU WANTED TO ATTEMPT TO RECTIFY YOUR… EAGERNESS?”

Stretch pushed himself off the ground, his face still a bright orange that rivaled the bright glow of the fire in the fireplace. “uh, sure. i mean if she wants.”

You jerked Sans off, his cock twitching under your fingers, and curses escaping his mouth. “I want your cock in my ass, Stretch. You could say I want you to…”

Edge grasped your hair, and his cock was shoved in your mouth. It was rather long, the tip was flat and oval like, and there were gold bars on the underside of his cock that tasted like cherries instead of metal. “While I don’t mind many strange things in bed, princess, puns is NOT one of them.”

Stretch knelt behind you, and you could feel his cock writhe and twist against the skin of your ass as it began pushing itself inside you. He wasn’t as hard to accommodate as Stretch was, but he was going so deep inside you swore you felt him press against the tentacles in your pussy.

You jolted when you felt warm hands grasp your own hand, and begin fucking Sans’s cock once more. “blueberry, you should feel her hands. just as hot as her pussy.”

You heard blankets shift, and a smaller hand grabbed your right hand. Instead of a cock, you felt your thumb circle a clit, and two fingers press into a warm pussy. It was ribbed inside, and you wondered what other ways he could manipulate his walls. “SHE DOES FEEL AMAZING. SUCH A CUTE LITTLE SLUT BEING FUCKED BY EVERY MONSTER SHE CARES FOR. WE SHOULD FILM IT NEXT TIME, AND JERK OFF WHILE WE WATCH TOGETHER.”

“THAT IS AN EXCELLENT IDEA,” Papyrus said. “I WILL BRING A CAMERA NEXT TIME.”

“could do it outside, too.” Red groaned. “fuck, inside a restaurant’s bathroom somewhere. still film that shit, and hope she gets loud enough so everyone can hear her screamin’ .”

“We could do it next time we vacation outside the city,” Edge said. “A place where we won’t be recognized if something goes awry”

You groaned around his cock, and it became a high pitched moan when you felt G cum in your pussy. His cum was thick, and it dripped onto the blankets as it oozed from around his cock. As the tentacles faded like mist, Papyrus slipped three of his fingers into your cunt, and began nibbling at your shoulder with his sharp canines.

“WE’RE STILL OUT OF TOWN. WE CAN FUCK HER IN A RESTAURANT IN THE MORNING ON THE WAY HOME.” He curled his fingers, and you bucked your hips back, causing Stretch to grip your hips harder as he continued working your ass. “DON’T WORRY, THIS IS THE TRUE BEGINNING OF OUR VACATION.” 

* * *

 

You rode Blueberry’s cock with a slow grind of your hips. Your hands were planted on his chest, and your mouth was firmly around the base of Papyrus’s cock. G was kneeling next to you, and was nibbling jagged lines along your neck while the others watched eagerly. You were covered in colorful cum, dark bruises, and deep bite marks. If someone walked in right now, you were sure that they would think you had gone through some kind of hellish torture.

You pulled your head back and kept your mouth enclosed around the bulbous head of Papyrus’s cock and gave one harsh suck. He bucked his hips, and cum that was as sweet as sugar slid down your throat and warmed your stomach. You groaned, and pulled away, trails of spit still connected to your cock until Red cupped your face and kissed you.

You felt Blueberry’s distals dig into the flesh of your hips, and he dragged you back down onto his cock as he came deep in your pussy. You loved the way his cock spasmed inside you, and it only caused you to grind against him in eager anticipation for more.

Edge plucked you up and away from the others once Blueberry’s knot softened, before laying you down on a pillow and kneeling over you. He pressed your tits together and groaned as he slipped his cock between them. He was gentle as he rocked himself over your prone form, and you didn’t feel even a hint of his weight on your chest. All you felt was the heat of his cock, the slick slide of his piercings against your flesh, and the press of his tip against your lips with every thrust.

Your attention was dragged away from Edge as cold hands pulled your thighs apart and held your legs in the air. Your spine arched as you felt Sans’s familiar cock slip into your pussy, and start up a rough pace that made you sing to the ceiling.

G had two fingers in a pussy while he watched you get fucked. “Fuck, you think we can get another cock in her? She needs to be full.”

Sans let out a tired laugh. “d-dunno. wanna try?”

Stretch snapped his fingers, and you felt his tentacle like cock slip into your pussy. Your toes curled, and you thrashed as he continued pressing his detached cock into your cunt. Stretch reached up to fondle a pair of tits he had formed. “fuck she feels so good.”

You felt Papyrus’s hand over your cunt, and more healing magic slipped into your skin and muscles. The soreness you felt eased just as quickly as Stetch’s cock brought it on. Your body was becoming warmer and your cunt was so wet. “W-what’s happening to me?”

Papyrus tutted, and you felt another surge of magic run through your veins. “YOU’RE DOING SO WELL, SWEETHEART. KEEP TAKING THEIR COCKS. YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL WHEN YOU’RE HIGH ON MY SEXUAL MAGIC.

Edge groaned, and forced the head of his cock into your mouth, and you immediately began suckling on it. Your nipples were so hard, and your clit needed to be touched and rubbed. You wished the cocks in your pussy would just go faster already, and that someone would slip something into your ass.

Fuck, you wanted to do this with them forever.

* * *

 

The high pitched tweeting of birds hurt your head more than the sunlight trickling through the window did. You pulled the blanket around you tighter, and tried to pull your legs to your chest, just to find them pinned. A low groan escaped your sore throat, and you slowly sat up.

Blueberry was laying on your legs, and you were actually pillowed on Sans’s chest. G was laying close by with his cock still summoned, and Red and Edge were on the opposite ends of the pad. You couldn’t find Stretch, but the sound of the car starting outside hinted that he had probably left the barrier.

“”That actually happened….”

“what actually happened?” You turned to your left, and saw Red sit up. He didn’t have any clothes on, and his cock was still summoned… Or maybe he had just summoned it. “the orgy?”

“Yeah…”

He snorted and curled his fingers around his cock. “course it happened. probably gonna happen again when the others get up.”

“I meant the fact you guys saying you loved me.” You rubbed at your arms. “I guess…. That part just wasn’t important-”

“IT WAS IMPORTANT.” You jumped as Blueberry kissed your left tit. “IT WAS MEMORABLE AS WELL. WE ALL LOVE YOU, EVEN IF WE GET DISTRACTED BY YOUR BEAUTIFUL BODY.”

You smiled and pet his skull. “You all are dorks.”

“your dorks,” Red said. “now let’s get these bastards up. we’re gonna fuck ya in public and film it today.”

“You were serious?”

Blueberry grinned and slipped a few fingers into your pussy, and you bucked your hips. “DEAD SERIOUS. NOW LET’S CHOOSE SOME BEAUTIFUL UNDERWEAR FOR YOU TO USE AS A GAG, SHALL WE?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I finally finished it! I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I have! And yes, I may or may not write a third one with these dorks, who knows. 
> 
> Know who DOES know? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first part to the bed sharing Ko-Fi campaign fic! This was harder to write than I thought it would be, because certain folks wouldn't shut up and let me end their dialogue...
> 
> Know what let's me end its dialogue? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
